rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Earhart
Amelia Earhart is the captain of an airship and a Harlequin. Physical Appearance & Personality Earhart is short and very slight for gnomes. She wears an ostentatious admiral's hat with pilot goggles and earflaps and a peacock's tail coming out the back. She also wears gloves covered in luminous jewels. She carries both a rapier and a gun. She has a Mid-Atlantic accent. Earhart is friendly and outgoing, with a love of pranks and airship tricks and large swagger. She's also ruthless towards those whom she perceives as a threat to her ship or towards the Harlequins, and particularly hates the Meritocrats. Skills Earhart is an accomplished pilot and captain; her crew appear extremely loyal and competent. Her ship transports both people and goods (when the party encounters her, she's carrying a load of cheese), and while they do legitimate business, Earhart seeks to avoid being taxed on the goods she carries. She is quick with both her sword and her gun, and carries a strange ball that can explode into gas. She seems to have a particular interest in mechanics and engineering; she talks excitedly about the workings of her skyship and keeps a large number of gears and telescopes in her cabin. Affiliation with the Harlequins As a Harlequin, Earhart is well-acquainted with other prominent members of the group. She knows Rakefine, Sasha's great-uncle; Eldarion, Sasha's former tutor (whom she refers to as "a looker"); Feryn, Zolf's brother; and Hirald, Zolf's father. Earhart also recognizes Sasha herself, presumably through her connection to Rakefine and Eldarion, though Sasha doesn't recognized Earhart. Despite her connection with the Harlequins, Earhart warns against going to Prague University, which is run by Harlequins, calling its staff "stuck up prigs." Earhart also recognizes Wilde, and because he's a Meritocratic agent, strongly dislikes him. History Earhart agrees to take the London Rangers to Prague, initially for money and later because of Zolf's family's associations with the Harlequins. She denies access to her ship to Wilde upon realizing who he is. Initially, Earhart is suspicious of the party, pulling a gun on Sasha and demanding to know their involvement with the Meritocrats. However, when she sees Zolf's ring — a Harlequin ring that he got from his brother, Feryn — she becomes significantly friendlier to them. She provides the party with a background on the Harlequins. When Bertie throws Harrison Campbell off her airship (which Campbell survives, without Bertie's knowledge), Earhart goads Bertie into climbing down the side of the ship to check that he really fell, and then has her crew throw cooking grease on him as he seeks to climb back up. However, when the feud between Bertie and Zolf escalates, and when Bertie's lawyers show up on the ship, Earhart becomes increasingly annoyed, and tells them that Hamid and Bertie aren't welcome on her ship after they land in Prague. However, she still seems to get along with Sasha, who helped out on the airship and laughed at Bertie with her, and with Zolf, given his familial connections to the Harlequins. Her last act towards Bertie is to tell the customs officials that he's an illegal immigrant. Category:NPC Category:Character